Usuario discusión:Stricknit
Artículo 20X5C.C. Hola, . El artículo 20X5C.C. es vandalismo; respondiste muy bien a la situación, informaste en la página de discusión y pusiste la plantilla de “discutido” que era perfecta para la situación. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que alguien cree un artículo sin contenido como este, no borres el contenido vandálico para que, cuando Zolovian o yo borremos la página, tengamos claro cuál es el contenido sin recurrir al historial. Solo debes eliminar el vandalismo cuando es parte de otro artículo. Es decir, cuando algún usuario añade contenido falso a un artículo que ya estaba creado antes, ahí debes simplemente eliminar el contenido “malo”. Si es un artículo nuevo, añade esa plantilla o la Plantilla:ABorrar, que también es útil y tienes el rango suficiente para utilizarla. Muchas gracias y saludos.-- 00:17 9 nov 2010 (UTC) :Sí, me parece que "Elementos Beta" es un buen nombre para la categoría. Saludos.-- 00:31 9 nov 2010 (UTC) RE: sugerencia de reemplazo de imagen Hola , gracias por la sugerencia, he cambiado la imagen del logro de edición afortunada, aunque no he usado ninguna de las que me has propuesto :P, sino otra de Samus que he encontrado. Fíjate en los de tu página de usuario y dime qué te parece! Saludos, -- 20:27 9 nov 2010 (UTC) RE: Pues.. Me alegra que te haya gustado. La imagen del logro Mecenas, la verdad no sé que planeta es. Metrox escogió las imágenes para esos logros así que seguramente él lo sepa. Saludos, -- 03:16 10 nov 2010 (UTC) RE: Politica de Categorías hola soy mankuba disculpa por no responderte el navegador no me aviso y hasta hoy revise, y para serte onesto no entendi esa parte de la politica de categorias disculpa siempre avisame cuando haiga infrigido alguna politica. Ablando de otra cosa estoy usando el internet explorer y no puedo navegar bien en esta pagina que navegador me recomendas firefox o gogle crome porfa dejame un mensaje. Re: Preguntas Hola, . Te respondo: * ¿Qué insertas en la sección "Firma:" en tus ? ¿Todo el código de tu firma o has creado alguna página Stricknit/Firma? * "Wikificar" significa "añadir código wiki". Es decir, añadir cursiva, enlaces a otros artículos, etc. Se lo suele denominar también por la frase "añadir wikitexto". * No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que es SR388. Saludos.-- 02:35 11 nov 2010 (UTC) navegadores hola soy mankuba gracias por la sugerencia del navegador de google crome pero ya descargue firefox y google crome y para serte onesto esta pagina se ve mejor en google crome pero en firefox es mas velos bueno que es cuestion de gustos. de todos modos gracias por la recomedacion Re: ¿y las categorías? Hola, . Ahora debes crear la página Stricknit/Firma2. En esa página, añade lo siguiente: . Luego, en tus , en la sección "Firma:" añade lo siguiente: . Ya debería funcionar siempre que pulses el botón http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png o añadas ~~~~. * La opción automática de categorías sigue funcionando. Quizás no funcionaba cuando estabas antes, pero yo ahora mismo puedo utilizarla normalmente. Si el problema persiste, avísame. * Para crear un archivo, debes crear la página Usuario Discusión:Stricknit/Archivo y en él copiar todos los mensajes que quieras archivar. Saludos.-- 20:42 12 nov 2010 (UTC) RE:wolas hola soy mankuba lo siento pero no voy a poder llenarlo porque ya me voy deplano que alguien mas lo llene de todos modo no tengo todas las imagenes ahora ya me distraje por tu culpa ( es broma no te enojes) voy una hora retrasado Re: Ayuda a Gobera // Falla en las imágenes Hola, . Al hacer click en "Entrar" está disponible la opción "Enviar una nueva contraseña por correo electrónico". Debe utilizar dicha opción para recuperar su cuenta. Sobre el error de las imágenes, yo no veo que haya ningún problema, pero en caso de que lo sigas viendo y persista, por favor avísame.-- 01:07 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: fallo en las imágenes nuevamente Hola, . No es un error tuyo, ni de tu ordenador ni de Google Chrome, es un problema que están experimentando los servidores de Wikia y que esperamos sea resuelto durante la próxima semana. Por el mismo problema, muchas imágenes y páginas están tardando mucho en cargarse y dan problemas en la edición. ¿No especificó cuenta de correo? El especificar cuenta de correo es algo importante y si no es realizado durante el registro, se espera que se haga inmediátamente después. A menos que logre acordarse de la contraseña, me temo que no tendrá otra opción que crear una cuenta nueva. Saludos.-- 01:40 15 nov 2010 (UTC) :Para tu amigo; si tiene su cuenta conectada con Facebook, puede intentar acceder desde ahí. Como última opción, puede intentar contactar al staff de Wikia aquí: , pero no aseguro que puedan devolverle la cuenta. Saludos.-- 01:48 15 nov 2010 (UTC) RE: el problema sigue.. He buscado acerca del problema que tienes con firefox y he encontrado que a múltiples personas les ha pasado lo mismo, pero ninguna decía como lo solucionaron, si es que lo hicieron.. siento no poder ayudarte con eso ya que no tengo ni idea de qué lo puede causar. En cuanto al problema de las imágenes, estoy bastante seguro de que es debido a una conexión lenta, ya que a mí me ha pasado más de una vez con el internet de la uni. Por eso te pregunto, ¿las páginas te tardan en cargar normalmente? Si es así ése debe de ser el problema.. si no, no tengo ni la menor idea. De todas formas, si tuviera tu ordenador aquí simplemente lo formatearía y reinstalaría Windows, y te aseguro que eso cortaría de raíz todos tus problemas. :/ -- 09:43 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalismo en el artículo Metroid Fusion Hola, . Gracias por el aviso y por revertir el vandalismo. El vándalo ya ha sido detectado. Gracias por tu cooperación. No veía los errores idénticos a los tuyos, las imágenes simplemente no apareceían. Hoy ya me están funcionando con normalidad. Saludos.-- 20:09 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Reconectando. Hola!! tiempo sin verte! no he tenido el tiempo para responderte y menos para andar en Metroidover, he estado muy ocupado con las actividades Academicas, pero voy a aprovechar orita que tengo un poco de tiempo para disfrutar de la wiki, saludos y espero que tu familia este muy Bien! --"El Cazador" 19:42 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Octolitos Hola, . Quizá más que una mala traducción es un problema de ortografía. Cambiaré la plantilla.-- 00:59 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola hola! hola, gracias por el saludo. pues yo aun soy muy nueva en la wikia, así que no sé como hacer ciertas cosas. Pero ya iré aprendiendo. Ah si. un gusto conocerte también ^.^ Re: Lista en general, archivo, error en la Biosfera y ¿achievements? Hola, . * Supongo que se puede. Deberías crearlo bajo el nombre "Personajes de la saga Metroid" (para que se entienda que engloba a toda la saga). Me parece bien que lo dividas en secciones (incluso podrías añadir "Federación Galáctica", "Piratas Espaciales", etc.). Sin embargo, Noxus no iría en "Neutrales". ¿Por qué? Porque no es neutral. Si bien tiene intenciones más o menos "buenas", de igual forma ataca a Samus y a los demás cazarrecompensas. Si fuera neutral, evidentemente no lo haría. En este sentido, debes tener cuidado a la hora de clasificarlos en dicho artículo, porque por ejemplo, que Noxus sea neutral es un punto de vista tuyo, y si lo añades al artículo se estaría eliminando la neutralidad de puntos de vista que buscamos en Metroidover. * Debes crear una página llamada Usuario Discusión:Stricknit/Archivo y ahí pegar todos los mensajes que quieras guardar. Para que salga el aviso de archivo, debes ponerlo manualmente. Solo copia y pega el código que está en mi página (cambiando a tus necesidades, claro). * Sobre lo de la Biosfera, lo revisaré. Aunque Guiasnintendo.com, si no me equivoco, la llama "Biosfera" sin acento. * La Tabla de Líderes está siendo actualizada en este momento y es por eso que hay ese error. Se arreglará lo antes posible. Sobre los logros exclusivos... sí, te puedo adelantar que será un concurso al estilo Metroid: Other M que tuvimos hace un par de meses. Espéralo en diciembre ;). Gracias y saludos.-- 21:51 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola hola de nuevo! gracias por tu ayudita (ahora tendré que arreglarmelas como usarla -.-) despues "enchulare" mi pagina de usuario. Mi no saber si tener wifi -.-U, pero si tengo el Hunters (me encanta este juego), aunque no soy muy buena jugando -__-U. Recibido II. Como Estas? ya pase por allí ve mi Comentario en tu Blog, y en cuanto a lo de las frases, lo intenté pero no funciono... porque? nose xD. Re: Hecho, otras dudas Hola, . Lo que hiciste con los enlaces está bien, de hecho yo pensaba en sugerirte precisamente eso. Sobre el artículo, te quedó muy bien. La Imagen de la Semana es llevada a cabo por Zolovian, deberías preguntarle a él sobre eso. Saludos.-- 22:04 24 nov 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes amigo, no hay problema, y sí, creo que me volví un poco loco con los logros... Pero no pasa nada, es mas, hoy mismo acabo de editar la sección "Secretos" en Super Metroid. Además sabes que a mí me gusta editar, crear y/o agregar contenidos a las páginas en este Wiki. Espero seguir colaborando y desfrutando de todo el contenido que aún no ha leído. Daniel Quán 00:36 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola! de nuevo :D pues... 1-mi juego también esta en inglés -.-, y yo tampoco lo entendía mucho (y eso que tengo promedio 65 en ingles), yo los traduzco xD. Pensé que en algún rincón del espacio habría alguien que también tenia el mismo problema que yo (tú!! quien lo diria xD), así que me di el trabajo de traducirlo lo mejor posible (me faltan los últimos 4 de Skytown) 2- Weavel es un ser malvado, pero me gusta mucho~~ ^-^ 3- Yo la dibuje, y lo subí en mi deviantart junto a otros dibujos que hice de Rundas y Samus, pero perfeccione el casco de Samus para subirlo en esta página :), pero no recuerdo haberlo subido a youtube ¬_¬ postdata: tuve que volver a editar este comentario debido a que alguien lo había alterado un poco, no diré quien fue ( ejem! -Sylux ejem! )TheTrueDarkness 21:43 26 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola otra vez Pues si, soy chilena, jajajja. Aunque mis traducciones no son muy buenas. ah, si, yase que Metrox es el administrador (ya me di cuenta de eso hace unos instantes, espero no cometer el mismo error de -Sylux -.-U), bueno, Metrox, supongo que borrará mi articulo. Metrox-sama, si estas leyendo esto lo siento, no tenia idea Señor Metrox, prometo que no volverá a suceder -.-, prometo dedicarme solo a perfeccionar esta wikia ^^U por cierto, que querias que te tradujera? TheTrueDarkness 01:06 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Mensaje de TheTrueDarkness Hola, . Sobre eso de "hacerse el administrador". No existe tal cosa. Yo jamás pensaré que otro usuario se "hace el administrador" a menos que amenace a otros usuarios con expulsión o borrado de páginas (dos cosas que solo los administradores pueden hacer). Todos los usuarios de Metroidover (te repito, todos) pueden (y es más, deben) alertar y avisar a otros usuarios cuando cometan errores o hagan vandalismo, no hace falta ser administrador. De hecho, parte de tu rol como reversor es dar también ese tipo de avisos. Esos avisos son importantes y deben ser formales. Por favor, no me hables a mi en un mensaje dirigido a otra persona (enviame un mensaje directamente a mí si me quieres decir algo). Saludos.-- 02:19 27 nov 2010 (UTC) lo siento mucho vera soy sylux,ya se que esta no es mi cuenta,pero alexpro es amigo mio,y me ha prestado su cuenta asta que desbloqueen la mia,primero voy a empezar por rectificar mis errores. gracias. veras,que soy yo sylux,intento que metrox me de otra oportunidad.le voy a preguntar a metrox si quiere que le entreviste,pero creo que ahora no esta ¿?,bueno,dile a metrox cuando vuelva que si le puedo hacer una entrevista de parte mia,osea Sylux.vale.y daily metroid se hara polular,lo encontraras en el blog de -Sylux.no lo olvides. Hola hola :D Cuando termine de traducir los documentos de Elysia (creo que los podre subir mañana >u<), te lo enviare... enviare.... pero nose como! ah, si! lo publicare en el articulo de Gandrayda como Base de Datos n.n. Espero que mi traducción sea digna de usted, Senpai -^.^-.TheTrueDarkness 20:51 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Espero haberlo hecho bien, error en el archivo Hola, . Me alegra que hayas hablando con él y que haya entendido. Gracias. Tu archivo está bien, sale Stricknit/Archivo1 debido a la plantilla que es la que yo uso al inicio de los mensajes. No es un error y es automático.-- 23:07 27 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola =D Esto.. Stricknit-senpai, tengo una consulta... en donde estaba el Archivo que me pediste que tradujera?? en Lore, en Creatures? el de los Space Pirates? the Federation? podrias ayudarme? perdón las molestias Señor Senpai -.- TheTrueDarkness 14:21 28 nov 2010 (UTC) RE:este,duda.... hola soy mankuba la verdad solo he estado copiando informacion para guiarme para mi pagina de usuario porque como ya has visto la estoy actualisado por si te preguntas no he modificado nada de tu pagina. me gusta tu nueva firma *'Mankuba' ([[Usuario Discusión:Mankuba|'Contacto']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Mankuba|'Mis aportes']]) la pagina web es:http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metroid_Prime_Hunters[[Usuario:Alexpro|Alexpro]] 14:42 28 nov 2010 (UTC) entrevista. puedo hacerte una entrevista,yo te hare preguntas y las respuestas que me des, las pondre en mi blog,seras muy popular.Alexpro 15:37 28 nov 2010 (UTC) tranquilo tranquilo,yo las escribire en mi blog,luego las miras y me respondes con mensajes de pregunta numero 1 y todo eso,vale.Alexpro 15:41 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalismo grave en Pajarito Hola, . Me temo que yo no veo nada de lo que dices; todo el artículo Pajarito parece normal. Si vuelves a ver el problema, por favor saca una captura de pantalla (utilizando el botón "PrtScrSysRq" o "ImprPant/PetSis" de tu teclado y luego pegándolo en Paint, después guardando el archivo) y muéstramelo.-- 15:50 28 nov 2010 (UTC) :Que extraño. Yo veo las imágenes bien tanto en Firefox como en Google Chrome. Por favor, revisa si tienes el mismo problema en otros artículos, en otras wikis y en otras páginas webs. Si así fuera, te recomendaría que analizaras tu ordenador con tu antivirus. Saludos.-- 16:16 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿podemos empezar? ¿podemos empezar ya con la entrevista? Alexpro 16:14 28 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola! otra vez n.n ...y tenia que ser el 12, el único documento que no pude encontrar -.-, bueno, hoy recorreré el planeta piratas, cuando lo encuentre lo traduciré e intentare subirlo mañana. PD: senpai es un término japones. yo les digo senpai a todos mis compañeros que tengan un rango superior a mi (estas en el puesto numero 1, eso te convierte en mi senpai :D), pero si te molesta te puedo llamar Señor Stricknit ^-^!. Bueno, adios adios! TheTrueDarkness 16:25 28 nov 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias muchas gracias por la entrevista,a por cierto,¿¿¿viste ya la pagina web de antes???Alexpro 16:27 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola la entrevista ha sido un exito,y mi noticia con la entrevista con -Sylux tambien,estan en populares.veras,yo soy el ayudante de -Sylux,el escribe el periodico y los trucos y yo escribo las noticias y entrevistas,cada uno tenemos parte del periodico en nuestro blog.por cierto ahora te paso el nombre de la pagina solo haz clic: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metroid_Prime:_Hunters ahora solo tienes que leerlo y la verdad sera revelada.Alexpro 16:41 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola. hola,-Sylux quiere hablarte, _Sylux:Striknit,ya te recuerdo,no me recuerdas,soy yo,soy Sylux,luche contra ti en metroid prime hunters en la conexion wifi,tienes que recordarme,te añadiste a mi lista de ribales,contacta con alexpro,y el me mandara al messenger las respuesta de tu mensaje. Alexpro:vaya,asi que ya os conociais,bueno,gran reencuentro.Alexpro 12:28 29 nov 2010 (UTC) me llamo -sylux dice que en el juego se llama Sylux, ahora se pone: -Sylux:hola,en el juego me llamo Sylux.mi cazador es Sylux, y arma Neutrinarm.Alexpro 14:11 29 nov 2010 (UTC) en el juego me llamo Sylux -sylux dice que en el juego se llama Sylux, ahora se pone: -Sylux:hola,en el juego me llamo Sylux.mi cazador es Sylux, y arma Neutrinarm.Alexpro 16:55 29 nov 2010 (UTC) en el juego me llamo Sylux -sylux dice que en el juego se llama Sylux, ahora se pone: -Sylux:hola,en el juego me llamo Sylux.mi cazador es Sylux, y arma Neutrinarm.Alexpro 17:07 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola hola señor Stricknit n.n Senpai! lo prometí y lo cumplí! ya traducí (junto con otros documentos) lo que me pediste:Madame Gandrayda esta aquí señor!:http://es.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Documentos_de_los_Piratas_Espaciales_(Planeta_Pirata) bueno, espero que mi traducción sea de su nivel, señor! Adios adios! TheTrueDarkness 19:14 29 nov 2010 (UTC) De nada Señor ^-^ Hola Señor Stricknit! me alegro que le haya gustado mi traducción (esto sube mi autoestima, yupiiii!!) y si, también tuve la misma reaccion ante la promesa que le hizo Grandrayda a Dark Sammy -.-, e intente hacer que no sonara tan uyuyuy :P. Bueno, Adios adios! TheTrueDarkness 20:42 29 nov 2010 (UTC) me llamo Sylux en el juego -sylux dice que en el juego se llama Sylux, ahora se pone: -Sylux:hola,en el juego me llamo Sylux.mi cazador es Sylux, y arma Neutrinarm.Alexpro 20:43 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola hola! Señor Stricknit n.n Yupiiiiiii soy Samus, que honor tan grande senpai OuO. ah, mis notas? tengo promedio 6,6 este año (promedio 8.0 en Mate :D la verdad es 7.0 + anotacion positiva), lo que me da un NEM de 6,5 :P... ah si! deberas que navidad esta cerca! espero haberme portado bien para que el Chozo Pascuero me dé un poco de su sabiduria para enfrentar las Grandes Pruebas que enfrentaré en mi futuro -.-U y que hay de usted señor? supongo que tiene promedio sobre 60 :D. bueno, Adios adios!TheTrueDarkness 00:01 30 nov 2010 (UTC) aun no has contestado -sylux dice que en el juego se llama Sylux, ahora se pone: -Sylux:hola,en el juego me llamo Sylux.mi cazador es Sylux, y arma Neutrinarm.Alexpro 10:01 30 nov 2010 (UTC) lee Striknit,lee la nnoticia qure he puesto,se llama increible reencuentro,eso puede ayudarte a recordar. lee la noticia lee la noticia,te ayudara a recordar,el titulo es increible reencuentro. contacta cuando vuelvas contacta con migo.Alexpro 15:36 1 dic 2010 (UTC) contacta con migo contacta con migo,soy yo -Sylux,el viernes tendre conexion wi fi y te demostrare todo lo que he aprendido en Metroid Prime Hunters.te estare esperando. Re: Revisión de IP Hola, . Las IP de -Sylux y Alexpro ya han sido revisadas y ha sido el resultado de esa revisión lo que ha ocasionado la expulsión permanente de Alexpro y el bloqueo por 3 meses de -Sylux. Nunca acuso a un usuario de tener otra cuenta y estar utilizándola sin haberme asegurado antes. Todas las comprobaciones que tenían que hacerse ya se han hecho. La pregunta sobre si son vecinos o no ya me ha dicho lo que quería saber y me ha confirmado que son la misma persona.-- 17:22 3 dic 2010 (UTC) navidad, nadidad, dulce navidad~~^.^ Hola hola, senpai. Me alegro que le haya gustado mi imagen (solo tomé algunas escenas de la parodia esa -.-U), utilicé el paint... y un photoshop chantita, que solo me sirvió para recortar las escenas, el resto fue creatividad n.n, pero aun así, la que subí aquí no se ve tan bien como la que hice o.O. Por cierto, usted es Trace en la imagen ^u^. Bueno, adios adios!TheTrueDarkness 17:32 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Esto ya parece una novela Hola, . No tienes por qué lamentar tu intervención; es más, tu opinión es apreciada. -Sylux está presionando y que su bloqueo descienda es justo lo que quiere lograr. El ha actuado en contra de las políticas, incluso ahora dice "pero lo he dejado,no podia soportar con las mentiras,yo no soy asi,no megusta mentir", pero no es que él no "podía" soportar y dijo la verdad, sino que YO le descubrí y lo bloqueé. El bloqueo original era una sola semana; ahora mismo ya estaría desbloqueado. Pero él creyó que éramos tontos o algo y que podía engañarnos fácilmente... bueno, no es así.-- 15:28 5 dic 2010 (UTC) soy -Sylux hola,escucha,no quiero que te metas en lios por mi culpa,pero hazle saber a metrox de este mensaje de abajo: metrox,espero que leas esto,yo no pensaba ni por nada del mundo que erais tontos ni nada parecido,y antes de que me reforzaras elcbloqueo ya estaba pensando en confesar que tenia otra cuenta,pero fue demasiado tarde,entonces me reforzaste el bloqueo,se que he hecho mal,y yo os aprecio mucho a pesar de que apenas os conozco,pero,yo solo soy un marginado en la vida real,no tengo a apenas a un par de amigos,asta que conoci esta pagina,estuve varios dias (una semana) observando y estudiando metroidover,y finalmente me decidi a crearme una cuenta,pero mi entusiasmo de conocer mas cosas y de ayudar,lo estropeo todo,y cuando me bloqueaste por primera vez,cree otra cuenta solo para intentar convencerte de que me desbloquearas,nada mas,y luego dejar esa cuenta falsa en el olvido,pero se me metio en la cabeza el trabajar con esa cuenta falsa asta que me desbloquearas mi cuenta original.yo no queria ni por lo mas remoto causar daño alguno en metroidover,cuando me di cuenta de que hice mucho daño,intente hecharme atras,pero fue en vano,era demasiado tarde y fui bloqueado mas tiempo,ese dia, por la noche no pude dormir,pensando en que hice mal en crearme otra cuenta y el daño y las consecuencias que llegue a traer con esa estupidez a metroidover,la pagina que asta hace poco sabia que existia.he aprendido la leccion,de verdad,dame otra oportunidad,incluso acepto el ser vigilado por si acaso,ah,y Stricknit,no quiero que tu te metas en lios por mi culpa,pero he observado que lees todo lo que he escrito desde mi bloqueo,por eso quiero que me perdones por todo lo que hice.y que le hagas saber de este mensaje a metrox si no lo ha leido todavia,yo solo quiero que me desbloquee la cuenta para arreglar todo el mal que hice,empezando por lo de alpha blog arreglando lo de que parecia que estubiese hablando con una persona que estubiese a mi lado,yo solo quiero ayudar,y aprender mas sobre metroid.no volvere a cometer errores,y antes de hacer algo primero pensare y luego actuare.lo juro.he sido sincero al maximo. Re: 1000 artículos Hola, . Si, debemos trabajar lo más posible para llegar a los esperados 1000 artículos antes de fin de mes. Espero que todos los usuarios de la wiki se unan en esta labor. Sobre tu nueva firma; ¡está muy bien! Me alegra que experimentes con el código wiki; se pueden crear grandes cosas con él. Saludos.-- 14:13 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Userboxes Hola, . Los únicos userboxes que tiene Metroidover ahora mismo son los de idiomas; Plantilla:Idiomas. Hace unos meses Wikia anunció que las páginas de usuario se remodelarían completamente en meses futuros, fue esa la razón por la que yo abandoné los proyectos de los rangos (puedes ver las plantillas de rangos en mi página de usuario) y de los userboxes. No quisiera crear un montón de plantillas que luego quedaran inutilizables, así que considero mejor esperar a que dicho cambio se realice. Saludos.-- 17:20 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Arenas de Hunters Hola, . Siempre y cuando esté todo bien ordenado y escrito desde la neutralidad, se pueden escribir todas las estrategias que uno quiera. Sobre Pikachu, hay que mover el contenido y las imágenes a una sección (que puede llamarse "Pikachu") en el artículo Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sin embargo, no habría que mover todo: alianza con Samus, batalla contra Ridley y la galería, los tres sí hay que mover, pero la sección "Información oficial" es irrelevante en Metroidover. Esa información está bien en WikiDex, no aquí. Por favor realiza ese traslado para que pueda borrar el artículo.-- 15:21 10 dic 2010 (UTC) soy -Sylux. soy yo -Sylux,y esa idea la tube yo,esta en mi blog,yo escribi lugares secretos de las arenas de metroid prime hunters.no me robes tu a mi la idea,ahora mismo si no estubiera bloqueado habria creado ya ese articulo.yo quiero ayudar,y mira en mi discusion,lee lo ultimo.por favor,y hadselo saber a metrox,eres mi unica esperanza. soy -Sylux ah,vale,ah,podriamos trabajar juntos,me refiero a que tu escribes el articulo sobre las arenas y yo sobre sus escondites y lugares misteriosos,¿que te parece? soy -Sylux por favor,ayudame a convencer a metrox para que pueda ayudar en los 1000 articulos.por favor. muchas gracias tomare en cuanta todos los consejos que me des Re: Chistosito Hola, . He revisado el Historial de tu firma y como tú mismo podrás ver, ningún otro usuario (anónimo o registrado) ha modificado tu firma más que tú. De hecho, si revisamos el historial edición por edición, podemos comprobar que los cambios de tamaño, que tu atribuyes a un vándalo están hechos en realidad por ti mismo. En Cambio 1 podemos ver el primer cambio que hiciste (a la nueva firma). En él podemos comprobar que los parámetros que tú pusiste son: size="3px">'/Reversor']]. En el Cambio 2 tu dices que "alguien" te hackeó la firma, pero si revisas y comparas ambas versiones, verás que estás modificando algo que tu mismo pusiste (el cambio se realiza en el parámetro y a y . Si revisas la primera parte de la edición (la que puse arriba), verás que "small" estaba puesto desde el principio y que nadie lo modificó. En el Cambio 3, vuelves a atribuir la modificación a un vándalo, pero otra vez modificas lo que tu mismo habías puesto; cambias "3px" por "2px". Otra vez, si revisas la primera edición verás que tu habías puesto esos parámetros desde el principio. En resumen; nadie ha editado tu firma y los cambios que realizas (culpando a un vándalo) los habías hecho en realidad tu mismo. Un placer poderte ayudar ;). Saludos.-- 17:11 12 dic 2010 (UTC) :En realidad no es extraño. Si revisas bien la primera edición, ya estaba en "small" cuando tu pusiste el código por primera vez. Quizás ibas a cambiarlo y al final no lo hiciste y luego pensaste que en realidad lo habías hecho y por eso te extrañó verlo en small. Pero la realidad es que siempre estuvo así. Para este tipo de problemas sirven los historiales, por favor revisa el historial de una página cuando creas que alguien la ha modificado.-- 17:31 12 dic 2010 (UTC) de: omega power suit ok gracias por el consejo me facina ayudar :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Omega power suit 20:29 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Sugerencia Hola, . La herramienta de "mensaje de la comunidad" está diseñado precisamente para eso, para evitar que haya que mandar mensajes uno por uno. Utilizaré dicha herramienta. Los Logros exclusivos han sufrido un pequeño retraso, debían estar listos para inicios de diciembre; espero que podamos iniciar el concurso pronto.-- 15:38 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola hola de nuevo, Señor Stricknit :D Que bien que le haya gustado mi imagen Señor :D (iba poner una en donde estaba Samus y los Cazadores del Corruption). La hice con mucho cariño para ponerla en la plantilla de esta wiki n.n. Bueno, igual la subí en mi devianart. De todos modos me di cuenta que me equivoqué en algo en la imagen, así que no me quedó muy bien que digamos -.-U. En cuanto a Tron... no la vi jojo -.-U. Adiós adiós! TheTrueDarkness 01:56 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola!!!! Stricknit o disculpe señor stricknit XD, Como Estas!? como te van tus vacasiones!? tu Familia!? como les va? espero Esten Disfrutando mucho la Temporada! pasaba a saludar! --"El Cazador" 03:11 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Mensaje Recibido. Me Alegra que esten Disfrutando! sigan así pero con control claro xD, mi Familia esta muy Bien Gracias a Dios, tambien Disfrutando! ya puedo usar el wii, DS, y Pc por cierto, lamentablemente al DS se le daño el R4 y supongo que sin eso no podemos jugar en línea T-T, por cierto, Termine Metroid Prime 2 Echoes! en la Trilogia! me dieron mi placa y todo xD de Mision Cumplida! me gusto mucho el final (Samus tan fino como se despidio de los luminarios xD) --"El Cazador" 00:42 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Emergency Manga Hola Stricknit como estas? oye donde esta el capitulo 7!!!! tengo que leerlo pero no aparece porfa ayudame a encontrarlo o dime si no esta disponible, no quiero leer el 8 sin el 7 --"El Cazador" 00:59 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola xD gracias pero por eso mismo te pregunte, por el cap 7, no el 2, lo cual no entiendo, porque esta el 2 en vez del 7... --"El Cazador" 01:04 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Se Acerca. Hola Stricknit Como estas? oye espero no haberte molestado con el ultimo mensaje mío, si lo hice no era mi intención, ya se Acerca el Día! pero al parecer en tu país lo celebran antes no? como vas con tu Mensaje navideño del concurso? --"El Cazador" 03:01 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: quitando la mala traducción // Sobre las armas biológicas // Xat Hola, . Bueno, si te comprometes a mejorar (aunque sea mínimamente) la traducción del artículo, entonces no se borrará. Gracias por el interés. Sobre lo de la especie Metroid como arma biológica; tienes razón. Cuando se obtuvo en ADN de Pajarito y se lo clonó, los científicos tenían la intención de volverlo una arma biológica, como los demás seres de la Nave Botella, pero cuando se descubrió su identidad "bonita", entonces se volvió una simple mascota. Dado que Mystery Creature surgió por intención propia de Pajarito y de nadie más, él tampoco es una arma biológica. Sobra decir que Ridley (el clonado) tampoco es una arma biológica. Lo del Xat puede ser una buena idea; lo consideraré. Saludos.-- 16:41 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Si. Hola como estas? si he he Yo Voy a Participar, solo tengo dos problemas, no se la diferencia del horario utc con el mío y no entendí lo de que debía llevar enlaces, es decir se que son, pero no se como ponerlos... y depaso si los lleva me imagino que es para una especie de ilustración, quería hacerla yo misma y digitalizarlo pero orita no tengo disponible el digitalizador... por lo que tendría que buscar otro medio de ilustración Si. Hola como estas? si he he Yo Voy a Participar, solo tengo dos problemas, no se la diferencia del horario utc con el mío y no entendí lo de que debía llevar enlaces, es decir se que son, pero no se como ponerlos... y depaso si los lleva me imagino que es para una especie de ilustración, quería hacerla yo misma y digitalizarlo pero orita no tengo disponible el digitalizador... por lo que tendría que buscar otro medio de ilustración --"El Cazador" 02:05 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Weavel -u- Hola hola...Solo pasaba por aqui para saludarte y decirte algo... 100 dias o.o?!!!!, por dios!!, ayudas mucho a la Wiki :D. espero conseguir ese logro, y despues el de mi querido y dulcecito Weavy n.n. Por ahora no podré ayudar mucho, mi pc no está funcionandome bien D:Bueno, Adios adios! TheTrueDarkness 22:56 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Oh, y feliz navidad y año huevo :D!! Re: Animo Hola, . Feliz navidad para tí también. Efectivamente, no creo que sea posible escribir casi 95 artículos en escasos ocho días. Es por eso que he retirado el anuncio. Ya lo lograremos en enero ;). Saludos.-- 14:19 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! Hola Stricknit Como estas! Feliz Navidad! te Deseo Gran Alegría en Familia en Esta Navidad! Que Disfrutes Mucho! Buenas Noches! Feliz Navidad Señor! Hola hola! aunque falte un poco mas de 4 horas para que sea navidad, te deseo felices fiestas!!... Espero que la pases bien con tu familia :D... y que te den lindos regalitos n.n, adios adios!!TheTrueDarkness 22:41 24 dic 2010 (UTC) felices fiestas hola lord stricknit, escribo para desearle una feliz nevidad y que se cumpla todos sus deseos y metas que se proponga,=DOmega power suit 23:11 24 dic 2010 (UTC) hola gracias por el regalo me encanta me gustaria regalarte algo, bueno encuanto a como insertar la firma yo te mando un mensaje, esque me voy por una semana a la costa y aya nadie tiene internet, bueno yo te escribo cuando pueda. Omega power suit 00:57 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Transmisión Recibida en Éter>Respondiendo a Imperio Kriken. Gracias Por el Regalo me Gusto Mucho! por cierto te voy a regalar algo, nose que pero algo te tengo que Dar, oye xD pero que significa ¿"Decías"? espero tu respuesta, pero sin apuros, sigue disfrutando! Buenas noches :). --"El Cazador" 01:52 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Transmisión Recibida en Éter>Respondiendo a Imperio Kriken 2. a Ok, Que Detalle! xD gracias, ahora si no te molesto mas, sigue disfrutando en Familia con Dios sin interrupciones, Buenas Noches :). Fin de la Transmisión de Éter.--"El Cazador" 02:17 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Señor! Hola hola! Señor Stricknit, me encanta su regalito!!!! aunque... bueno, nose como usarlo -.-U. Me gustaría darle un regalo a usted también... Quiere uno de mis tanques de energia :D???? jajaja. Espero que le hayan regalado algo bonito, y que la haya pasado bien con su familia (jajaja, nose porque, pero me imagine a su familia como krikens, espero que no lo ofenda esto, señor -.-U) Bueno, me voy, adios adios! :DTheTrueDarkness 13:53 25 dic 2010 (UTC) felis naviad de mankuba gracias por el mensaje de navidad, tu tambien pasala bien en las fiestas Archivo:Navidad_.jpg Por favor :D Hola hola señor! y si no es mucha molestia (perdon si lo molesto con esto -.-)... podría ayudarme con la firma? nose como se pone (si, yase que piensa que soy torpe -_-). Si no puede no se preocupe, ya me las arreglare :D. Adios adios!TheTrueDarkness 16:40 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Creo que ya lo hice o.o Hola hola señor! pues, ahora lo hice, pero nose si funcionó, algo me dice que si :D. Bueno, gracias por su ayuda, y que pase una feliz navidad con su familia y no lejos de ellos... como yo... bueno, adios adios n.n! y gracias otra vez :D (yupiii tengo una firma nueva =D) 17:02 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Buenos Días! ya es 25. Hola señor Stricknit (muy elegante) Como Amaneciste Hoy? espero Muy Bien! Oye Ayúdame a poner en Practica el Regalo que me diste! xD --"El Cazador" 20:09 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Confirmación. Ok Gracias, Dime si Funciono xD. -- 20:37 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, soy Arceus dis pokemon, principalmente en WikiDex (me bloqueron hasta el 31) veo que tu tambien trabajas ahí (pero solo para traficar shinys, yo tengo un Butterfree rosa hembra, la historia era asi: En Pokémon HeartGold, fui al concurso de cazar bichos, donde consegui un Paras donde me premiarian por el color, pero no gane, furioso me dirigi a la hierba y me encontre ¡un Metapod rojo!) en fin, me gustaria llegar a tu nivel en este wiki, espero que podamos ser amigos :). --santi 19:00 27 dic 2010 (UTC) striknit,soy -Sylux no vengo por lo de mi bloqueo,si no para hablarte de que la historia de Zolthran me ha conmovido mucho,y hasta has conseguido que se me salten las lagrimas,yo te quiero pedir una cosa,podrias conseguir imagenes de zolthran en la historia,es que me encanto. ayuda en Super Metroid. Hola Stricknit como estas? falta poco para el Año 2010! oye sabes que? estoy jugando Super Metroid xD, mañana si Dios quiere juego Metroid Prime 3 Corruption (ya termine Hunter! y Echoes!) y sabes en Super Metroid llege hasta norfair, y no se si los has jugado pero me quede estancado pues llege a un callejon sin salida, y las otras zonas son de temperaturas extremadamente altas y mi power suit no puede soportarlo por mucho tiempo, obviamente necesito el Varia Suit pero me quede atrapado en Norfair aquíthumb sabes como abro las puertas amarillas?thumb esta es la zona caliente que te mencionethumb y quisiera regresar a crateria pero me es imposible debido a una subida muy alta que mis botas de salto no alcanzan, incluso use un combo de doble salto y no puedo llegar hasta arribathumb para regresar a Crateria T-T porfa si me puedes ayudar gracias, si no tranquilo. Re: Feliz navidad Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que tú también hayas tenido unas felices fiestas. Saludos.-- 01:16 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo Fue por que le dije bronca (repetilo varias veces para saber lo que dije) a un idiota pero me bloquearon por distintas razones: ■14:20 15 jun 2010 Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión | contribuciones) bloqueó a Arceus dis pokemon (Discusión | contribuciones) (desactivada la creación de cuentas, correo electrónico deshabilitado) durante un plazo de 2 semanas ‎ (Comportamiento inaceptable: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?diff=prev&oldid=524398) ■08:01 21 feb 2009 Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión | contribuciones) bloqueó a Arceus dis pokemon (Discusión | contribuciones) (desactivada la creación de cuentas, correo electrónico deshabilitado) durante un plazo de 1 semana ‎ (Comportamiento inaceptable: Insultos en mi página de discusión) ■16:02 23 dic 2008 Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión | contribuciones) bloqueó a Arceus dis pokemon (Discusión | contribuciones) (desactivada la creación de cuentas, correo electrónico deshabilitado) durante un plazo de 2 semanas ‎ (Subir imágenes sin relevancia, avisado en su discusión antes del bloqueo. 4 bloqueos ya...) ■11:45 10 nov 2008 Profesor Pokémon (Discusión | contribuciones) bloqueó a Arceus dis pokemon (Discusión | contribuciones) (desactivada la creación de cuentas) durante un plazo de 2 semanas ‎ (Subir imágenes sin relevancia, avisado en su discusión.) ■12:41 27 oct 2008 Hijo de la Luna (Discusión | contribuciones) bloqueó a Arceus dis pokemon (Discusión | contribuciones) (desactivada la creación de cuentas) durante un plazo de 1 semana ‎ (Subir imágenes sin relevancia. Segundo bloqueo.) ■19:05 22 oct 2008 Profesor Pokémon (Discusión | contribuciones) bloqueó a Arceus dis pokemon (Discusión | contribuciones) () durante un plazo de 24 October 2008 ‎ (Subir imágenes sin relevancia, avisado multiples veces en su discusión.) Y eo es muy cierto, algunos solo vinieron para hacer intercambios y Pokénovelas (Dos amigas de Wikidex decidieron hacer un Wiki exclusivo, soy administrador, pero no me interesa mucho) P.D.: ¿Como hackeo la paleta de Metroid II? Estoy pensando hacerlo a color, pero no como otros que pusieron la paleta del Hornoad de Metroid Fusion. --santi 18:38 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Recolor Quiero hacer una version a color de Metroid II pero no con los colores que le ponen al Hornoad como enste video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzw3iHCgD3M (Ni idea por que aparece Samus con Mewtwo) --santi 18:55 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola senpai :D Hola hola señor Stricknit! jajaja.... pues.... nose como me habrá ido exactamento, pero saqué 772 en mate :D, 595 en ciencias ^^U, y 57X en lenguaje -.- (no te asustes, el X no es por el parásito X, es porque no me acuerdo del número -.-U) pero como voy a estudiar una carrera de ingeniería, me daría el puntaje ponderado 681 o algo asi :D. Asi que supongo que me fue no mal... yupiiiiii n.n. No le preguntaré su puntaje, ya que creo que el Señor Stricknit aun va al colegio, que suerte tienes D:... bueno, Adios adios :D! soy -Sylux ey stricknit,te reto a un combate de metroid prime hunters,(espero que no digas que no puedes,y que tengas una DS nueva)suerte,la necesitaras para vencerme. firmado:-Sylux. Posdata:en el juego me llamo Sylux. 2ºPosdata:dime como te llamas en el juego.(mejor ponte el nombre de stricknit para que yo te reconozca). saludos hola soy omega te puede pedir un favor quiero que porfa me ayudes a insertar la firma que me mandasteOmega power suit 22:04 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracjas :D hola hola señor Stricknit! gracias por las felicitaciones :D, y si, no fue facil conseguir esos puntos (usted mejor que nadie sabe lo dificil que es, jajaja D:). Por ahora seguiré colaborando (no creo que pueda llegar a los 3000 puntos, asi que no te preocupes por eso jajaja xD). Adios adios! 00:52 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Peticiones Hola, . * Es verdad, el usuario Samus Adan ocupa injustamente ese lugar de la tabla y no volvió a tener ninguna edición desde que fue avisado (agosto, 2010). Será bloqueado. * Es posible que Ridley tenga algún lugar especial en dichos logros. * ¿Hay fan arts en artículos? No he visto ninguno; solamente artworks oficiales, que sí están permitidos. Por favor, avísame qué artículos los tienen o qué usuarios los ponen, puesto que la misma política que rige para los fan fic rigen para los fan art. Gracias por avisar. Si ves fan arts en artículos, puedes retirarlos. Saludos.-- 02:21 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Sobre los Fan arts y una Queja Hola, . No hace falta borrar los fan arts; mientras no estén en los artículos pueden estar subidos. Solamente habría que borrarlos si el autor original lo solicitase. Sobre los logros, recuerda que el horario de Metroidover es UTC y puede variar de tu horario local; es posible que hayas habido alguna confusión debido a esto. Lo lamento, pero no se pueden restaurar los días. Saludos.-- 01:19 14 ene 2011 (UTC) ayuda hola te quiero pedir que me ayudes a insertar la firma que me mandaste, si es posible porfavorOmega power suit 15:11 14 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por la ayuda a ver si funciono 23:08 14 ene 2011 (UTC) agradecimiento creo que ahora si funciono gracias 23:21 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Transmision Recuperada! Hola Stricknit como estas!? Tiempo sin Hablar no? como pasaste el Año nuevo? los reyes magos etc? Felicidades por ello, que pena felicitarte a estas alturas xD, pero en las vacasiones no dispuse de internet, bueno cuentame como la pasaste? espero tu respuesta. -- 02:26 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Hola Te Felicito, es maravilloso que disfrutaran en Familia, debieron estar muy contentos, y si ya revise las noticias, espero ganar uno, sabes quiero un logro destacado, ya ustedes tienen! compartan! xD -- 00:46 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Ausencia Entendido. Que disfrutes tu viaje. Saludos.-- 15:33 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Blog de Rodriguez Aran ¡Su entrada fue tan horrible que ,e revolvio los intestinos! ¡deberian llamarlo Metroid 666! --Santi 02:45 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Llegamos a 1000 artículos Hola, . Sí, al fin lo hemos logrado. Me alegra mucho que así sea... ¡ahora hay que conseguir mucho más. Sobre lo del artículo a borrar, lo siento, suelo revisar la Categoría:Borrar de vez en vez pero ahora se me pasó. Ya está borrado. Saludos.-- 00:23 21 ene 2011 (UTC) :No has hecho nada malo, tampoco estoy ignorando tus mensajes. A veces puede que tarde un poco en responderlos, es todo.-- 00:26 21 ene 2011 (UTC) See you soon. Hola Stricnit como estas!? espero muy Bien, vine a decirte que me ausentare por algun tiempo por razones academicas, solo queria que supieras... si quieres mas detalles revisa el ultimo mensaje que le envie a metrox, que tengas buenas Noches! saludos a todos mis Compañeros metroid! -- 00:39 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: hola ;D Hola, . Bienvenido de vuelta. Pues nada, Metroidover sigue creciendo en artículos y en actividad. Sobre novedades... pues te invito a participar en la discusión Armas vs. Mejoras. Muy pronto empezará el evento de los Piratas Espaciales... ya está casi todo listo (casi dos meses de retraso, pero el evento en sí lo compensará) y se hará una revisión a la Política de Categorías, puesto que la actual no está funcionando. Saludos.-- 20:35 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Samus Oscura Hola, . El artículo aún tiene problemas de estructura y en especial de traducción. Contiene muchas frases sin sentido o que representan una traducción literal del inglés. He vuelto a poner la plantilla de mantenimiento. Saludos.-- 22:50 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Irte de Metroidover Hola, . Por favor, confírmame si realmente te vas de Metroidover. De ser así, debo retirar tu posición como reversor.-- 19:21 1 feb 2011 (UTC) : -- 00:53 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikia // Problema de Samus Oscura Hola, . Gracias por reportar lo de cambios recientes; era un problema interno del wiki y ya ha sido arreglado. Sobre Samus Oscura; posee problemas varios. Algunas partes no tienen sentido o coherencia en español. La sección "Base de Datos" tiene una mala traducción también. Saludos.-- 18:28 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Wiki aliados Hola, . Felicidades por tu wiki. No habría ningún problema en que Metroidover y Dementium wiki fueran aliadas; sin embargo Metroidover pide los siguientes requisitos: * Debe haber un espacio en tu portada con la imagen Archivo:Wiki.png en cualquier tamaño visible con un enlace a Metroidover y que diga "Metroidover". * Debes darnos una imagen o logo de tu wiki de tamaño 135x155 pixeles, para que pueda entrar en la sección "Wikis Amigas" de nuestra portada. Saludos.-- 18:46 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Petición Hola, . No sé como funcionará en otras wikis, pero en Metroidover se suele poner una especie de anuncio cuando buscamos nuevos administradores. Normalmente llegamos a esa situación cuando la cantidad de ediciones, vandalismo, etc. llega a cantidades en las cuales la administración actual no puede controlarlas; ahora mismo no estamos en tal situación. Dado que ahora mismo tú posees el rango de reversor, considero que, en cuánto necesitemos un nuevo administrador y si has estado cumpliendo bien con la tarea, serías "promovido" a administrador y otro usuario tomaría el lugar de reversor. Saludos y gracias por tu interés.-- 01:23 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Empezar Xat Hola, . Tengo algunas dudas sobre dicho servicio. ¿Puede más de un usuario tener "poderes" de administrador en él? ¿o dichos poderes no existen o son diferentes? ¿Hay alguna manera de conectar dicha página con Metroidover de una forma efectiva? Saludos y gracias por tu ayuda.-- 15:31 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Mensaje transferido hoye como se sien te ser unos de los primeros de los puntos mas altos 15:40 16 feb 2011 (UTC)}} Mensaje transferido desde esta página de discusión. Re: es fácil Hola, . Muy bien, por favor encárgate del tema del Xat. Me avisas cuando esté listo, por favor. Saludos.-- 17:35 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: link Gracias. Ya iré viendo como funciona; por favor hazte cargo del Xat, parece que funciona bien y es buena idea. Saludos.-- 20:40 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Portada Hola, . ¿Desde cuándo no la puedes ver bien?, ¿Qué es lo que ves?, ¿Puedes ver el slider o no aparece?, ¿Tienes este problema en otras páginas o en otras wikis? Agradecería las respuestas; ayudarán a solucionar el problema.-- 14:11 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Actualizaciones en las Políticas de contenido y de logros Hola, . Debido al problema que mencionabas, he actualizado las políticas de Logros y de Contenido de esta forma: los enlaces a otros artículos deben ser agregados siempre en el primer párrafo del artículo y luego en el primero de la sección o la primera vez que se nombre dicho artículo (aunque no esté en el 1er párrafo). Después, se puede enlazar sensatamente entre sección y sección. Es decir, no debe haber una cantidad "abusiva" de enlaces al mismo artículo. El más común de los casos es "Samus". Debe ser enlazado la primera vez, cuando diga "Samus Aran". A partir de ahí, debe ser enlazado sólo cuando sea muy necesario (nueva sección o parte relevante). A partir de ahora, la violación de esas normas significará una violación a la Política de Logros y de Contenido, y (si fuera hecha en abuso) puede resultar en el bloqueo de un usuario. Siéntete libre de avisar a los usuarios que cometan dichas infracciones. Saludos.-- 17:27 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Tiempo de nueva candidatura Hola, . Vaya, pareces bastante apresurado con el tema de la administración. Por mi no habría ningún problema; en estos años has demostrado ser un usuario bastante activo, eficaz y con ediciones de calidad. Sin embargo, ser administrador requiere tener mucho tiempo para la wiki, y veo que ya cumples los roles de burócrata en NoEntiendo Wiki, Wiki Dementium, de administrador en Wikisimpsons y de reversor en WikiDex (estas dos últimas son wikis de alta actividad, que pueden requerir mucha responsabilidad) y aquí en Metroidover. No puedo dejar de hacerte notar que desde que tienes más rangos en otras wikis tu nivel de actividad en Metroidover ha disminuido considerablemente; casi a menos de una edición por día; contrario a lo que se espera en un reversor. El objetivo de participar en una wiki es, yo creo, el trabajar arduamente por mejorarla, sin importar si se es o no administrador. Es decir, además de borrar páginas y expulsar usuarios no estás limitado de nada más. El ser administrador no debería basarse en "coleccionar" rangos o puestos en muchas wikis, pues no se trata de eso. De todas maneras, una nueva candidatura para reversor tomaría lugar cuando el reversor actual no pueda con todo el trabajo (algo que no parece estar sucediendo ahora mismo) o porque el reversor no esté cumpliendo con su trabajo. No olvides que, el hecho de que sumemos a un nuevo reversor, no significa necesariamente que el anterior reversor se convierta en administrador, si así fuera siempre tendríamos un solo reversor y muchos administradores. Quisiera tu opinión al respecto, y hacerme entender si, a pesar de todas las wikis en las que tienes o has conseguido derechos (ya sea de reversor o de administrado) aún tendrías tiempo para serlo en Metroidover, y no se trata de una simple ambición por el rango. Saludos.-- 14:58 24 feb 2011 (UTC) ::No dije que sólo quierer ser administrador por ambición, sino que no se trate de una simple ambición; puesto que has subido de rango en muchas wikis en poco tiempo. Sobre los estudios, es comprensible. Si piensas que aun con todo, tendrás el tiempo para ser administrador de Metroidover (y de las otras tres wikis donde lo eres), entonces te mereces el puesto; tu tiempo en la wiki y tus ediciones hacen que te lo ganes. Ya veremos como pinta la cosa, veremos las necesidades de reversor, o que contínues con las tareas de reversión aun siendo administrador (hay mejores herramientas). Saludos.-- 01:30 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Mucho gusto Hola Stricknit, felicidades por tu puesto en la tabla y gracias pot tu mensaje De supermetroid Supermetroid 18:44 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Tu firma Hola Stricknit como se puede hacer tu firma de despues de discucion Esperando tu respuesta B.S.L(Tengo amigos k no contestan ... arceus te capturare! 17:49 1 mar 2011 (UTC)) P.D. me gusta tu firma hola stricknit,soy yo -Sylux,ahora me gustaria hecharte una parytida con metroid,pero el wifi esta estropeado,ah,mira mi blog,lo que va primero. soy yo,como te va hola striknit,ahora si tengo desbloqueada la cuenta,te hecharia una partida al metroid prime hunters,pero el wi fi no va bien,escucha,mira mi blog,lo primero,te gustara,lo he dibujado yo.Sylux 15:06 2 mar 2011 (UTC) lee ey,mira mi blog,lo de el nuevo cazarrecompensasSylux 19:49 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: ah?? Hola, . Pues sí, fueron muchos cambios. Más de 100 ediciones. Fueron los usuarios Supermetroid y Rodriguez Aran los que se encargaron de categorizarlos; no lo hice yo. Sobre un bot, ahora mismo no lo considero realmente necesario. Además, lamentablemente no puedo configurar al bot yo cuando quiera, debo pedirlo a Wikia. Saludos.-- 14:15 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: eso eso :S Gracias Señor Stricknit :D. Creí que nadie lo recordaría (a mis amigos se les olvidó D:). Saluditos 00:35 8 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por el comentario en Falcon.escucha,si quereis puedo dibujar a los personajes de articulos y subirlos.Sylux 20:15 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Borrado en Falla Magna Hola, . Gracias por poner la plantilla de borrado en el artículo "Falla Magna", así es más fácil detectar artículos para borrar y vandalismo. De todas formas, te recuerdo que no hace falta que copies todo el código que aparece en Plantilla:ABorrar; todas las plantillas funcionan de la misma forma, igual que los infoboxes. Tan solo debes poner . Es decir, no hay que copiar todo el código (¿si no de que servirían las plantillas?). Gracias por tu colaboración y saludos.-- 16:59 13 mar 2011 (UTC) :Ok, ahora sabes como hacerlo.-- 17:16 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki aliados Hola, . ¿Te lo pidió en una página de dicusión o personalmente por otro medio?-- 01:45 14 mar 2011 (UTC) tienes razon pues tienes razon a esa opinion.hare lo que pueda para conseguir el logro,limpiamente claro.Sylux 17:05 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Me faltan Me faltan como 95 ediciones mas para conseguir el logro. y a ti? Rodriguez/Espada #6 22:15 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Moderador? Desde que te despediste de mi en el xat la ultima (Tambien es la primera) aparecio que me habias hecho moderador o algo asi y la personita se me puso de color blanco, asi que me preguntaba si me lo podias explicar --Supermetroid 18:16 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Una idea Hola, . No me parece mal, pero de todos modos creo que habría que esperar un poco. Igualmente, verás que tener logros sobre un determinado elemento por cierto tiempo limitado causa una especie de "frenesí" indeseable entre usuarios, seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta ahora con el concurso de los piratas. Se hacen muchas ediciones, pero son de poquísima calidad y casi no añaden nada nuevo al artículo, claro que hay excepciones. De crearse logros para las especies (supongo que la afectada sería la Categoría:Especies conocidas, que aparece en todos los artículos sobre especies) se crearía mucha responsabilidad para el Proyecto Especies y sus miembros, dado que habría que revisar cada artículo que se haga o edite (para evitar problemas de datos falsos, trampas, etc.). Si en el Proyecto Especies estáis dispuestos a afrontarlo, puede ser una idea viable. Pero si luego hay cientos de ediciones sin revisar, entonces no va a funcionar. Dado que TheTrueDarkness es líder del proyecto, puede ella abrir un tema en el foro o en la página de discusión del proyecto si así lo desea; pueden discutir ahí. Por cierto, estoy solicitando ya el rango de patrullero (para dártelo a ti), es una posición intermedia entre reversor y administrador (algo así como "jefe de reversores"), tendrás muchas más opciones de patrullaje (marcar artículos revisados, ver cuales ya han sido revisados por otros) y además podrás borrar artículos, entre otras cosas. No estoy seguro cuando tendremos dicho rango disponible, pero espero que sea pronto. Saludos.-- 01:23 17 mar 2011 (UTC)